The Process
by Parslie
Summary: Its the missing info. Process of 17 & 18 being turned into androids. R&R plz
1. Awakening to a nightmare

**Well, people tend to leave this out of most fanfics so I decided to write that missing chapter in. This subject also tends to be taboo and never written about in general. I can definetly understand why though. This is rather hard. **

**I RE-re-wrote chapter 1. I'll probably eigther re-write the whole thing or take it off fan-fiction. Who knows...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was dark. I was nauseouse, I felt embedded in warmth that gradually turned into a clammy feeling. The darkness became mixed into a purple smudge. I saw only blurriness now, I smelled the foul stench of excrements, and the peculiar warmth was replaced by a disturbing coldness… this is death…isn't it?

I tried to open my eyes, my eye lids felt like tons. Weights…reminds me of the gym. How stubborn my brother could be, he competes with me at weight lifting.

We compete a lot, in the public gym we would race to do the most push ups, or to lift heavy weights fastest. "You know, you don't get a good work out doing it so fast" I would say. He would ignore me. If I'd win he would act like a soar loser and accuse me of cheating. It was amusing though. I enjoy competing with him, tough we didn't consider ourselves rivals, but just regular siblings.

He's my twin. Our genes were identical besides the fact that I got blonde hair and the fact that I'm a female. He got the darker hair; Black hair. Other then those two opposites, we look the same.

He denies the fact that I was born first. I already imagined our birth. Him, still a little fetus would beg me, an identical little fetus to race out first. And I won. He must consider it a lost race or something…

I opened my eyes so suddenly. The blurriness became clear.

Bars, I'm in a cell.

I shifted my gaze down. I was naked. Two pale arms wrapped around me. I tried to move but it was useless. After a long moment of failed attempts I was finally able to lift my arm. I slowly lifted my aching arm on to one of the arms wrapped around me. It was shockingly cold.

This was the cold around me.

My head spinned as I noticed these sweaty cold set of arms, a corpses arms. They were once warm. The person must've died holding me. I turned my head to the stony ceiling. A gloomy purple aura … death is evidently near. I turned my head to see who was holding me.

My brother! His ebony hair hanging heavily over his face. His eyes were partly opened with a glazed look over them. His mouth hung slightly open with a little drool. He too was naked.

My eyes widened.

I wanted to call his name but I couldn't remember it, or mine for that matter. Is he dead? Death loomed over us in a shadowy form, a shadow that has been watching us with interest for some time now. I wanted to touch my brothers pale cheek, so he'd know I was here with him if he was even alive. But I turned my head away.

Who was watching over us in such a sick way?

I looked up and saw a familiar aged man with a cocky grin on his face and eyes that suggested an unknown malevolence to them. Blue eyes, like mine…

A memory came to me. My brother and I…We don't know where we came from. We roamed the streets being delinquents. Homeless, we slept in abandoned factories along with other "bums". In the coldest nights we would sleep in each others warm arms. Body heat kept us warm. Now my brothers' arms and body were cold. I didn't take my eyes off the old man.

If my brothers dead this man will have HELL to pay!

Though we never show it we're dear to each other.

The old man was in such a strange get up. What was that little "logo" on his shoulder? R R…Red Ribbon Army? What the hell…?

I looked away from the man. I fearfully got up on my knees; my hair weighing my head down. I tucked some strands out of my face and turned to my brother. He looked sticky, as was I.

Please don't be dead I silently begged.

I gently moved some hair out of his face.

His body looked so stiff, like a corpse. I don't know what to make of this situation. Trying not to cry out only a small sob escaped my lips as I shook him softly. The old man snickered. How dare he.

The bastard!

I turned my head and glared at the old man. He held us here captive, and he's not helping my brother! The old man stood there…watching with a perverted interest. He looked so pleased I was again confused. But I continued to glare; I already hated him.

He finally moved to speak. "He is alive. Don't worry girl". I turned to look at my brother as heavy relief filled me. I sighed, so relieved that he's alive. "He is just drugged. Very overdosed. He was very unruly, so I had no choice". I don't remember how we got here. I don't really remember anything…

… The old man… and then some lab…. He held my chin, me and my brother were being held still by bigger men. "The two of you will be part of my greatest achievement…" Then I remember my brother yelling at him…

I summed up we were kidnapped. And he drugged us both, using a lot more on my brother since he was putting up more of a fight. That's like him to do that, my brother…

I felt so groggy and lightheaded. I heard a whimper and then a light groan. I turned to my brother. He moved! He had his hand on his head, a low growl coming from his throat.

I heard the old man snicker again.

I felt so inhuman; he was watching us like animals in a zoo.

And he was enjoying it too.

My brother lifted himself into a sitting position, his eyes still half glazed over. Then he got up on his knees. As he looked at me and his eyes widened with some awareness. He seemed to have forgotten who I was. After staring at me for a second or two, full realization swept over his face. He pulled his hair back and looked down at the floor, maybe in embarrassment. "Where are we?" his voice came out hoarse and low. He lifted his head to face me. I stared at him for a while, then shrugged. He swore under his breath and looked away again.

"Why are we naked?" his voice came out clearer. Why does he bother asking me, does he really think I really would know?

Geez…idiot.

"I don't know" my voice sounded surprisingly gruff, I cleared my throat. He looked around the cell, surprise sweeping over his face.

"Where the hell?" He now looked at the old man. His eyes turned to me. "Who's the old fart?" he asked. I scowled.

"How am I supposed to know?"

He smirked. "Don't answer questions with questions" the bastard advised. I wonder too, who is this man? Why did he kidnap us?—as I'm assuming. What was he going to do to us? What did he mean by what he said before, greatest achievement?

Then I heard a creak. The cell door was open. Startled, we both turned to see a young man advance toward us.

Not the most frightening man. He was dressed like a lab rat. A _GeeK. _

Not looking my way he advanced straight to my brother. Groaning in protest he was lifted up to his feet and walked out. "Where are you going?" I crawled after them. Every attempt to get up on my feet failed me. I heard my brothers' weak protest as he was taken away. "Where are you going?" my voice was so feeble I doubt any one but the old man heard me. I tried to cry out louder. "Where are you taking him? No!"

"Drug him up again" the old man ordered looking down across the hall. The cell door was slammed closed just as I reached it. I was left holding on to the bars looking after them. "No!" I heard the click of the cell doors lock. I looked up at the old man helplessly. He looked down at me with out even a flicker of pity. He held a smirk, evil in his eyes. He walked away after them…

What a nightmare this was already becoming.


	2. Hello Doc

**Sorry for such along wait. Blame spyware. Anyway, I had to switch POV. Keeping it with only onemakes it hard to get anything done. **

**Special thanks to Acey-Dearest. Inspiration for those letters.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say that I don't own anything? I don't.**

* * *

I slowly landed the hover car on a butte like region on the mountain. I flew around it about 6 times before finding a place to actually land. I found it. I found the lab.

I stepped out of my car looking around hesitantly. The cool brisk night and the pine smell in the air were a bit unnerving considering this situation. Dense green forests slowly turn to barren land and mountainous region down this way; as if to suggest I turn back…

I haven't seen my old friend for years. The decades seem more like centuries. My good friend…Dr Gero. I sigh heavily as I looked towards the sky. Once an intelligently gifted college graduate to a mad scientist. He's well hidden here in this remote area doing his "own" thing. I should just turn back now. Get a phone and inform the police! Ignoring myself, I step away from my car. My heart ached as I walked towards the small cavern that led to his Lab.

Red Ribbon Army; Why Dr. Gero wasted his time with them I'll never know. I spot a small metallic speaker to the side to the giant doors. Very unnoticeable…

"Dr.Gero…?"

I wait nervously expecting to here a crazy aged mans voice but I'm completely taken aback by a youthful male voice.

"Oh! Hold on miss!"

"It's doctor" I corrected. The doors slowly open causing quite a lot of noise making my correction useless.

I take a deep breath and step through the doors into the lab. There was practically nothing much in here except a rock floor, a damp smell & a man still with the lever in his hand. He pulls the lever and the doors make a slow noisy close. We observe each other for a moment. A long moment. He has curly wild red hair and soft brown eyes behind large circle glasses. Button shirt and khakis under a white scientist jacket.

He reminds me so of the Dr. Gero I once knew back in college. The young man nervously smiles and extends his hand to imply a hand shake. He breaks the silence. "I'm Gerald" he shyly states. If I didn't know better I'd think he IS Dr.Gero, all young again! "Dr. Gero is busy right now". I shake his hand and try not to look anxious. "I'm DOCTER Bak…Very nice to meet you Gerald". I look away from him and look around. Another set of large metallic doors across the room. Gero must be in there…being busy…I turn to the man. "Gero never told me about you in any of his letters. What are you doing here?" I ask. "I…I'm helping Gero with his latest projects".

There was a pod left there on the floor labeled **16**. It just hits me again that I'm here. HERE in Gero's lab! I sigh heavily as I feel that chocking in my throat and that pain in my chest. That pain when I read all of his letters.

_16 was an unfortunate failure…So close to perfect unlike my previous works._

_Why tinker with metal when I could bring improvement upon life itself._

_Gangs; Juvenile delinquents…_

_I found these 2 twins; a raven haired boy and a blonde girl. Both with about chin length hair. You don't see twins do that anymore; especially teenagers._

_It's amusing what kids' wear nowadays though… _

_The boy noticed me first and told me in quite a colorful language to go away…_

_Arrogant kids with no respect for their elders._

_I gave them an offer they couldn't refuse._

_Offer people money and they'll agree to almost anything._

_But the truth to what I was really going to do had to be kept a secret._

_No one would agree to that for any amount of money._

"Dr.Bak..."

A familiar sharp voice snaps me out of it. I look up to see an old man standing there with a recognizable prompt stance and cold blue eyes.

"Dr.Gero…"

* * *

**Stupid short chapter. Sorry**


	3. Silent Analysis

**Here's my quick update! I'm not creative with chapter names so don't mind me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hello Doctor…"

We walked through the other set of doors silently, the young man tagging behind. They led to another cavern that seemed to head lower into the mountain. I look up at Geros back. He wore his lab coat and a strange mesh of white long hair hanging loosely over his back. He's changed so much…

And yet still he trusts me. Trusts that I won't call the police, or do anything to even stop him. Can I still turn back now? Break a run for it…Maybe those twins are still ok! I sigh as I notice his lab coat stained in blood. It's been about a week now…

_It's been a week now since I started on my greatest project. _

_You, being an expert in genetic studies can truly assist me. I trust in you my dearest friend._

"You know" I start "Those doors at the entrance make quite a lot of ruckus. What if someone becomes aware of you're presence here?" I ask.

"Those doors happen to be broken…They are not of much concern"

He seemed like he didn't want to talk…I felt anxious.

"Don't worry miss-uh-Dr.Bak! I'll take care of them. I'm pretty handy with stuff like that!" Gerald piped up. Approaching the end of the cavern I smelled a mix of chemicals and body odor. Gerald seemed like a nice guy. How could he be involved in all this?

The cavern led to a long corridor with cells aligning the stony walls. Dark cold cells with bars and chains. Are those twins in one of these right now? Were they in here before?

To the right is a balcony that looks over his experimenting lab. All I see from here is a huge blaring light beaming down on an operating rack.

In one cell I spot a blonde girl crouched on the floor facing a cell wall corner. It's the female twin! Upon hearing footsteps she slightly turns her head to look. Those eyes, an icy blue…very similar to Geros. She sadly looks away and lowers her head. I look to Gerald to see his reaction to all this. He avoids my gaze and looks down at the floor quickening his step. I look back to the girl. She slumps her head down and silently sobs.

I look away to Geros back as he simply walks by. How can he do this? I feel my cheeks flush in anger. My fists clench at my sides. I should have told the authorities instead of fantasizing the idea of seeing Gero again. The Gero I knew wouldn't do this!

Gero and Gerald descend some steps at the end of the corridor ignoring me. If I'm going to be ignored then I should just leave. Instead I follow them down the spiraling steps to that experimenting lab.

At the bottom of the steps the smell becomes unbearable. How Gero and Gerald stand it is beyond me. There, on the operating rack was a body covered by a clear white sheet with an occasional blood stain here and there. All sorts of thin machines poking out from under the sheet attached to larger ones. Pallid feet poked out from under the sheet as well; the ankles strapped to the rack. The room is full of odd equipment, strange utensils, and extraordinary instruments that you wouldn't see at a regular operating table. But this was no regular operation.

"This room is too damp for such an operation" I inform Gero. He walks over to the operating rack. "I know" he mutters. Then looks up at me, a dire gleam in his eye "but it will have to make due now wont it". I hate Geros snide voice. He's become rather arrogant. He had said the twins were arrogant.

Gero took hold of the operating table and flipped it over to a more vertical stand. The thin delicate machines bent along with the rack. Gero slipped off the sheet and there was the male twin, not much to my surprise. His black hair striking out against his colorless face. Wide eyed and pale; his abdomen gashed open and being fooled around with by those intricate machines. Their long tips covered in silvery blackish blood. What disturbed me more so was that the boy was very well conscious. A soft moan escaped his lips as his blue eyes shifted from me, then fearfully to Gero. He quickly looked away tightly closing his eyes. I was about ready to KILL Gero. I looked again to Gerald who seemed a bit uneasy. He again averted my gaze.

"This one is solely for experimentation" Gero had his hand on the teenagers shoulder. Gero looked away from him to me "I've got no real experience on doing cyber genetic work. Though the girl…she will be the real thing. Project 17". Gero eyed me for a moment, and then raised a brow. "Now," he started with an uncanny sympathy "We don't have to work right away" he smiled "we really have so much catching up to do". He faced towards Gerald. "Watch over the experiment and make sure to take plenty of notes for the both of us" Gero ordered. Gerald looked up from the floor and nodded.

I followed Gero up the steps peering down at the E.Lab from the corridor. I spotted Gerald scribbling away notes.

_Take enough notes for the both of us_

What did Gerald need notes for?

There in her cell was "#17", sulking in a corner. She didn't look up this time. I looked away and followed Gero into the cavern. The silence between us so frustrating. We entered the other lab with the 16 pod. "Gero, you've changed so much you're unrecognizable…"

I remember…walking through the campus with light snow drifting down on us. Gero smiled warmly at me. Warm enough to make me think it was summer. I loved the way his brown bangs softly hung down over pale blue eyes. New Geros unpleasant voice brings me back to reality.

"Now Dr.Bak…how have you been?"

"Fine…How about you… how have _you_ been?"

He looks at me with a smile. Not a very nice one… "I have been wonderful...of course. What with the whole Red Ribbon Army gone and me being a complete social outcast. I could not be better, my dear". New Gero is sarcastic, I note to myself. "I'll be even better when this project is over. Of coarse if #17 reclaims her willpower after all this I fear for my life. She may very well kill me and even you and Gerald."

Silence

"So, who are those twins any way?"

Gero looks at me in the same mannerism that he used to. "I found them in North City. It's conveniently close enough. Names weren't of much importance…The girl won't remember here after…"

I stare blankly at the wall. I didn't want to tell new Gero anything personal about me.

"So, where did you find Gerald?"

Geros eyes lit up with a little amusement. "Gerald found me! I'm not to sure what Gerald needs in this project. Something about alternate human life forms. He too wishes to improve upon life itself. But now that he's involved, he can't come out of it. Same goes for you too Doctor."

"I can't leave?"

"Not until I can fully trust you…Trust you to leave and not inform authorities. I noticed the way you looked at them. Looked at them with such pity! I am doing the girl some good. She will come to appreciate this power eventually. As for the boy…It is rather unfortunate but I have to do the testing on something. Her memories of him will have to be terminated completely… "

I look down to the floor feeling helpless. Coming to see Gero was the most fool hardy thing I've ever done.

"Gero…" I sigh as I look up at him "Why are you doing this? The Gero I knew would never do this!" He smirks "I am that same Gero you knew. They aren't 2 different people…"

I fell silently defeated. I let the truth sink in.

* * *

**Don't be confused. It will be explained.**

**Review. _The buttons right there..._**


	4. I want to scream

**Heh, this is so sloppy. H****ere's a look into 17's eyes. It's just the following events but throughhis point of view.**

**I apologize for my 1st chapter, it was WAY to sloppy.**

**Just a short chapter update since I was bored.**

* * *

I want to scream, but I can't. I've never felt this much pain before. I see nothing but this light. A blinding light burning through my retinas and endless pain. 

I'm strapped down to something cold and hard. My arms…my legs sore from being held still in this position. My stomach feels like it is being torn in pieces. If I close my eyes I'll die. I know it. Just die then, I tell myself.

It's been like this for some time now.

The endless pain and the old man talking softly to me, himself or some unknown person. But I can't leave my sister…Is she even alive? The last time we saw each other… I know she is, I tell myself.

Someone enters the room. Fear takes over and I try to scream. A small cry escapes my throat. I hear the footsteps as this person enters ever so slowly. The steps get tauntingly closer.

Someone yanks me by my hair. I try to scream but nothing… I'm being moved…The feeling is absolutely nauseating. I feel blood gurgling in my throat but I try my best to swallow. What ever I'm strapped down to has changed to a laying position. Next to me, is an old man surrounded by the light. The shadows on his face don't allow me to see his eyes.

I feel so light headed…

The old man smiles a perverted grin at my discomfort. He softly pets my cheek. He's whispering something… "I have an old friend coming over. So don't worry son. This will all be over soon enough". He grabs my head and lifts it. I look to see the most "unusual" stuff happening to my ribs. A bunch of pointy little machines playing around with my insides. One claw like thing pulls out something chunky and dark red. Some slimy thick jelly substance still attaches it to my insides. It's simply cut by a scissor machine. A little squirt of blood shoots out into the air. I look away quickly and cry out. The old man snickers again at my discomfort. He roughs up my head then lets it go with a thud against the cold metal rack. First putting on some sort of mask over his mouth; he walks out of eyeshot and continues to add pain to my slit open stomach.

After what felt like an eternity the old man walks back to face me. I pant…cant breath… He is covered in blood. I look away and cry out lowly. Tears streak down my eyes. "Be quiet boy" he mutters. He lifts a sheet over my head. He was leaving. I heard him leaving

…The pain…!

Enshrouded in darkness; far better than that damn light.

I hear them. I hear steps…lots of people. I hear them descend upon me like hawks on their pray. The movement of the rack caused me another mind spinning pain.

The sheet is pulled off of me.

My eyes try to adjust to the room. In front of me is an aged woman staring at me with wonder and concern. Her grayish hair pulled back and let loose behind her. She stood tall for an old woman. Her hazel eyes were the most calming thing I've seen in a long time. Kind of like snow building up ever so slowly…

I wanted to call out to her but allthat escapedwas amoan. A realization swept over her face and she looked like a mix of anger, fear, and overwhelming sadness. For me? I looked away slowly and there was the old man. Haunting my mind and torturing my soul. He looked down at me in the cruelest way and immediately made me turn away and want to die. The pain! I shut my heavy lids tight. I never want to wake up again. I'm sorry sis.

I zoned out but heard their voices…started saying…something about experiments…take notes…It didn't matter

* * *


	5. Stoic

**I think I'll re-write the whole thing or un-post it all together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

* * *

**

I walked pass the corridor and down the steps. It was surprising how indifferent I was becoming to the girl locked away in the cell. Everyday now I'll see her slowly rotting alive and endlessly weeping. But I became too familiar to it. I got used to seeing the poor suffering creature behind the cell. I also have a better understanding of Gerald's lack of concern. You just adapt to it.

I walked into the E.Lab, now more accustomed to the smell. The blaring overhead light was off which set an appropriate mood. The dark room itself reminded me of a horror mad scientist movie. Like Frankenstein...Gero and I, back when he wasn't crazed, used to really laugh at the foolish Dr. Frankenstein. It's really ironic now. Gero here, doing something rather similar.

I walked over to the still rack. But my mind wouldn't shift off Dr.Gero.

Memories of reading Frankenstein together flashed by like a silent movie. But I refuse to think of Gero. There is no new or old. It's just him. Him doing these cruel things! The same Gero who gave me my first…

My eyes welled up with tears…

But I held them back…

The boy, is he still alive under there? His ankles were becoming green from the straps. If this one dies, then will he experiment on the girl and get someone else for project 17? Or will he continue using this body? I won't let him hurt anyone else, that's for sure!

Though I was adapted to this suffering I was never going to let him hurt any one else, I silently vowed. As for the boy, I doubt that he'll survive any operation or even survive another week.

I slowly pulled off the sheet and looked closely in on him, asleep or rather, unconscious. His face distorted in silent pain. His wrists were turning green as well. A pang of shame fell over me as I noticed the simple hot towel thrown over his open abdomen. His eyelids slowly opened and a groaning sound came out of his mouth. His hair attached to his face by sweat. Ebony strands like black sharp fingers caressing his face. His usual quick uneasy breathing was shallow and wispy. He turned his eyes to me. He then suddenly struggled a little then settled down into the rack. Seemed like some sort of weak hyperventilation. The entire room was silent, all for a hissing sound coming deep from his throat.

I turn away to get some equipment. Gero was ready to do a major surgery in 2 days. This really was a major step for genetics and cyber technology; a big breakthrough for science. Just as a memory of my _friend_ Gero was about to fade back, a meek voice quickly snaps me out of it.

"…_doctor…" _

I turn to see the boy, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"…_help…please"_

I stare at him feeling a little startled. Suddenly I lose my posture, my complete apathy shield crashing down with it. I so badly want to help them.

I rush to his side. Surprised he had the ability to speak at all. "It will be alright" I give him false hope. He will almost certainly die in the upcoming operation. "I won't let you die" I comfort him moving a couple of strands from his eyes. There's no hope for you, I tell myself, you may not even survive a trip to the hospital.

"_Really_ Bak"

I turn to see Gero standing there in the shadows like a silent demon. I never even heard him descend on us. Gero stood their haughtily smirking our way. He looks at the boy then slowly at me. He appeared quite amused. "You'll save this young man, the same young man who would mug you in an ally. The same little delinquent that would steal your purse, or knock you over for a few laughs". Gero faced the boy now. "Am I lying son? That is not something _you_ would do?" The boy cringed. He then pleadingly faced me. His eyes welled with tears. I glared up at Gero. "He's a delinquent, Bak. A two-faced young criminal, _really_". I glanced down at the crying boy. Gero doesn't exactly get off well calling others unlawful when he really should observe his own actions. I looked back to Gero and couldn't help but smirk. "Then why would you do him and his sister this so called _favor_?"

Gero looked a bit stunned, then snarled. I didn't miss a beat on that one.

"Save the little criminal" he grumbled under his breathe. He turned away from us. "I don't trust you Bak" he said, his voice rather hurt. He headed upstairs leaving me feeling empty.

* * *

I felt feverish… 

It was hot. It was too hot…

The cell remained ageless. And death stood still. There's a taunting light on the other side of the cage, coming from below. I felt the stickiness of my sweat, excrement and tears…I unsteadily got up and tried to walk. How long have I been here, in this eternal hell?

I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. My head is spinning. I wish for the looming death in here to just embrace me and take me away from this place. My mouth sore and dry, I successfully reach the cool rusted bars; pass my tongue over one to taste the brass, the cold metal. I sigh and lower my head. Tears shed down my cheeks. Where's my brother? Is he with the light?

So many nightmares of what's happening to him or what could happen to me …

I try to stop thinking and go to sit back in my place; my little spot in the corner of the cell. I steadily get there and try to make myself as comfortable as I possibly can. That's not too comfortable though.

I look away from death and the light and I just stare ahead at the stone ceiling. No memories have come to me of who I was before this imprisonment. I try hard to think of something, people I knew, places I've been. No memories of names or faces; nothing…

The old man, Gero; calls me 17. I have no idea what he implies by this. I caught on to their names as they walk by and go to the light below. They refer to some experimentation and business like that. Three people…are doing something down below…with the light and most likely my brother.

Someone walks by. It's none other than Gero. I've come to loath him more than hell itself. He slightly glances my way and gives me his usual sadistic look of amusement. I turn away and silently curse him. His face haunts my mind as where memories should be soothing it. All I see is Gero torturing me with his sadistic leer every time he passes by. I hug into my knees and press my feverish head into them.

As kindly as possible, death holds me and sings me into another sleep of nightmares.


	6. First Operation Success

**Lets go...**

* * *

We've been preparing for a long time now. Our first major operation… Gero had all the equipment and implants ready. Mechanical electric implants for practically every muscle and limb; already made beforehand. Everything was for this, a series of operation implants.

_The reddish dim glow in the room was rather uncanny but calming. Gerald scribbled away on a note pad behind Gero. Gerald stood remote as ever; an eerie red reflection on the pane of his glasses shielding him from all emotion. The boys screaming settled down by now to a still firm silence. _

_Gero's stance stood careful and stiff; delicately moving his instrument around the open gash down the boys' backside. The gash opened straight down the spinal area. The boys head and waist down to ankle are covered up; the sheets now covered in blood. Our suits, even Gerald's…covered in blood. The three of us have come to the unfortunate conclusion that he is dead. Loss of blood, serious infectivity, disease, maybe shock of pain; all could have been causes. But strangely Gero hasn't mentioned a body replacement. This has gone on for a week already. A week long operation…_

_I felt so weary. Sweat ran down the back of my stiff neck. My hands laboriously moving to make this a success. This was hell, a hospital type hell. _

…

The operation was over. It took at least two and a half weeks. But I was grateful it was finally over. The suffering of that unfortunate young man had finally come to a stop. I washed my hands in the E.Lab's sink furiously and sighed in relief. I was very tired indeed. Every break we took to rest during this procedure was useless. I was an insomniac, Gero never really "rested" and Gerald…well…he slept fine.

As Gerald handled the remains I turned to face Gero. He bore a tired expression. But he looked rather amused. Gerald had the body back in place, now handling a removed piece of back muscle; left half of the Trapezius…to be exact. During this operation, we were avoiding the levator scapulae, the neck pieces attached to the Trapezius. Still, the poor boy had to be dead.

Gero now stood over the body wearing a tight smile on his face; his back shaking spasmodically. My ears perked up. A low humming sound was coming from Gero. He was laughing, giggling even! It grew louder and fiercer until it grew into a maniacal ear piercing cackle.

I stood and watched as Gerald handled exposed twitching back organs and Gero laughed like a maniac. Gero lifted his arms in the air dramatically, just laughing. Now I truly felt like I was in a mad house. Gerald plopped the muscle down on a metal tray beside the right half of the Trapezius. I couldn't help but stare. The meaty organ twitched here and there, covered in veins, buttery lipids and blood. What ever strikes Gero as amusing is beyond me. Gerald eyed it too, losing his calm mask and looking quite disgusted. Gero looked our way, smiling haughtily. "My, it's been a long two weeks hasn't it." I meet his approaching gaze with a glare. "Shut up!" I spat out at him. My hands trembled as I held my bloody smock closer to my face. My knees weakened and my head felt like it was spinning. Trying to stop it with no avail, my eyes watered over. Tears streamed down my face as I held back a sob. "I killed him."

Gerald's eyes filled with sympathy for me. I looked up at him, confused. Didn't he feel responsible too? He stood around and did nothing to stop us. I felt my chest tighten as a sob escaped my lips. I fell forward on my knees and hugged my smock closer to myself. What is worse is that now, after proceeding to get rid of this boy's body like one would throw away trash, Gero will insist on getting a new body. "Gero, you bastard!" Gero continued to smile, he turned away completely ignoring my outburst. He headed over to the body. I couldn't even bring myself to look in that direction. Gero's laughter broke into silence then sniggering. I heard Gerald's footsteps walk over there as well. Then I heard Gerald sigh and laugh. "Miss Bak, its operation success!" I looked up and turned their way. "What?"

"The operation was a success. The metal type implant was a success." Gerald stared down at the body in wonder and horror, but a smile clear on his face. "He's alive" said Gero, rather dully. He was laughing so happily before…

It was true. Pulse check and breath check showed that he had indeed survived. He was…alive. I stared away from the boys' starchy face and looked to Gero. He wouldn't face me. "He's alive." I stated in gratification. "Wonderful. That's perfect. There are many more replacements to be made." Gero gave me sharp look. "I am one step closer to making the ultimate being." Gero's tone was cold. But at these words Gerald was looking at him like he was a god; His mouth silently repeating those last words to himself.

Week after week, month after month, removing and replacing in overly long operations. And we were still only on the boys back. Gerald has become rather distant. We hardly chat together during lunch anymore. He is constantly reading, re-reading, and re-writing his notes. Binders of notes are piled all over the floor. He also tends to his duties, which is taking care of the girl.

The girl is in terrible condition. She is sometimes unresponsive to touch and sound. She stays in one corner of the cell that she has "grown attached to". She hardly speaks, but when she does she mutters about death or just random words. She is probably insane. When Gerald and I tend to her, she remains unresponsive. But if Gero stops by she'll act normally, like anybody in her situation would. She begins to cry and yell and curse like no tomorrow. He tends to stand outside her cell and tell her that she'll be the ultimate life form; the greatest of all beings with the abilities to fly like an angel, while she just screams at him. I think they are both insane.

If he enters "her" cell, she shrieks insanely, crying for him to leave her alone. Unfortunately, when she becomes unresponsive to her daily food and water Gerald and I have to threaten to get Gero. If that doesn't work we threaten to send him in there. She quickly begins to eat then. Gero constantly badgers me, always trying to strike conversation. He also spends time talking to the sedated boy. I never over hear these "conversations". Infraspinatus, Teres major, Teres minor and Rhomboid major were all already replaced. Though the boy is alive he's never conscience. It wouldn't surprise me if he were in some sort of coma or permanent paralysis.

That would make things…difficult.

I sat outside the E.Lab…Quietly sipping some tea by myself. I don't sleep anymore. If I ever doze off, I have very depressing dreams, about myself and Gerald and Gero and project 17. I suddenly hear someone approach behind me.

"Hello Bak" begins Gero in another attempt to get me to talk to him. Maybe before, before I saw him do the actual operations and I actually began to take part in them. Maybe when I first arrived I would have given him the time and day. But no, not now.

"So, what do you think will come of this?" I wanted to ignore, but I decided to answer him. "I honestly don't know. This is your brilliant idea Gero" I answered sharply.

Silence

I sip more of my tea. "What if the boy survives?" I ask. "Will you just kill him?" Gero blankly stares at this pod labeled 16. "He wont…I highly doubt it." I look at the pod. Is there an android, completely constructed of metal in there?

"You know, you have to keep project 17 alive. Maybe you should take her out of that dirty cell. Feed her properly" I suggested. Gero looked intrigued. I decided to continue "Dress her in clothing…Give her something to stimulate her mind" I continued. Gero wore a hideous smile on his face. "Then maybe I should let her prance on out of here." Gero stated in mock excitement. "And maybe I should let her see her beloved brother" he added sarcastically.

"You surprise me…You care so much for those two delinquents" he looked me in the eye. "She is no longer human-" "-You claim she will be something greater! If she will be so great, treat her like it!" I felt my face flush. "You're confusing her. And I doubt she will live very long" I snapped back. "You say you're doing her a favor. Then you claim her to be nothing but a delinquent" I argued.

"I'm taking her away from that. I'm helping her." He smiled broadly, his eyes softening like they used too. I turned away. I sighed, suddenly remembering why I don't talk to Gero anymore.

"Soon, we are going to help another. She will need company…as an android" he said, more to himself than me. "What?" I almost spill my tea. "Soon, I am going to start on project 18!" I gawk at him. What does this mean? "Yes" he nods to himself, leaving my side. My hands tremble. "Gero! You're crazy!" He continues to just walk away leaving me staring after him in horror.

* * *

**How educational. I'm learning anotomy .'**

**I saw an exposed "Trapezius" Sooo groose.**

**Anyway, review.**


	7. Project 18

_I walk over hesitantly. The kids sweating like a pig. The thought of doing an operation like this in such a humid place is absurd. He seemed to be in a trance like state. Eyes half open, just moaning and wheezing. I can't let Gero do this to someone else. I shut off the machines that were burdening his abdomen. Blood trickles out at my face. The kid cries out, eyes wide. They close as his head turns to a side. "Hey, are you…Can you hear me…?"_

_I awake…_

That's always the nightmare. I can hardly sleep anymore.

I put a hand to my sweaty forehead, panting. There on the dark rock floor piled one on top of the other is notes. Past operations have all been a success. I truly didn't think we would get this far.

I've got binders of notes from past procedures and a couple of notes from this one. I'm going to keep the more accurate stuff myself. I can't have Gero ever do anything so unethical again. I sat up on my bed and took a breather.

Truth is…I'm considerably scared of Dr.Gero. Apparently he's heartless.

I don't want to make him too mad at me. And I really do need these notes. I stared down at the floor. The heavy smell of something rotting filled my room. I closed my eyes.

Thoughts of my little sister cheered me up. Playing in our back yard when we were young; catching butterflies…

The sound of heavy breathing fills the room. I look up and slowly look around the room. _That kid…_

I try not to really think of my recent actions and decisions.

…

We got a new one. We got him yesterday. Just like he got these two, he went out and got some other young man. But I helped this time. Baks not going to appreciate this one.

Though she's against the project she still feels a need to know every detail about what's going on. Whether it's a successful operation or just something minor. Now right behind her back we went out and got another one. Gero wanted him blue-eyed and blonde. I suppose he only wants Aryan androids or something…

I chuckle.

I lost myself…my thoughts erased by _his_ excessive panting. My hands won't stop trembling. My whole body sweating…it's that damn kids fault.

"Damn it"

I need a smoke. After my smoke I can stay collected, at least in front of Bak and Gero.

_

* * *

Snow, white snow gently falling down, every fragile snow flake sticking together to make mountains of white, causing beauty and sometimes even chaos. _

I look up to see a boy's back. He was trudging through the snow just ahead of me. Unmistakable jet black hair, it's my brother! I try to keep up with him, practically losing my breath. He was walking so much faster albeit the snow and all. He was heading straight, taking rather clumsy steps yet still moving at a good speed. It seemed he moved in a trance by the light, the blazing glow ahead. He was a good distance ahead and he was leaving me behind. He was just going to leave me for that damn light!

Desperately I opened my mouth to cry out to him. I wanted him to know I was here, and possibly stop or slow down for me. I called him, I was calling his name. I yelled it out at the top of my lungs. But what was his name? He stopped; just as the light seemed to swallow him up.

I awoke to darkness, everything blurred. The bars of the cell came into focus along with the light below.

"…Don't leave me…" I cried absent mindedly.

With great stealth, there stood Gero before me. He wore his usual tight smirk and that same dire gleam in his eye. He opened his mouth to speak; I caught that sound of a snapping film of saliva as he did so. "Are you lonely my little 17?" he asked in a mock sweet tone.

I didn't answer him. Besides missing my brother I was fine. Deaths darkness was my company and I welcomed it with open arms. The cells shadows cast their protective arms over me, keeping me safe from him.

"…Don't you want a new friend?" he added. I still didn't respond…

We stared at each other in silence. The darkness made it impossible for both of us to make any eye contact. Though relieved, I decided to speak up. "…I…" my voice was hoarse, and I too had that same layer of spit on my lips. "…w-want to see my brother…" I managed. Then quickly shut my mouth hoping to never have to speak to him again.

His icy eyes narrowed. "Too bad" he said barely above a whisper. There was no real regret in his voice; it was more of a low cold tone, even amused.

Gerald came in. Gerald's footsteps were always very noticeable. He had very average steps, while Baks were very light. I never here Gero come in and out though.

Hanging weakly on Gerald's small frame was a tall young man. He wasn't naked like me or my brother… he was dressed in old jumpers but no shoes. He had wavy light blonde hair that hung just over his eyes and he appeared well built. He too was extremely drugged, like when my brother and I first arrived.

Gero smiled. "Meet you're new partner, 17" he addressed me, and then turned to face the drugged boy. "This lad is 18" he stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Gerald managed the cell door open and then brutally dropped the boy down. It seemed by accident though.

I glowered at the young man. He was in _my _cell. Gerald did wise as he quickly left my cell, shutting the bar doors behind him. He knew it was my cell. When ever he brings me food or water in some sort of dog bowl he'll put it right by the barred door and leave that exact same second. We had a mutual understanding that this was my little cage and it was all I owned in the world.

The blonde lied sprawled out on the stony ground; Convulsions twitching in his muscles. I already hated him. He was in my cell, and only death knew for how long.

Snarling, I tried my best to approach the fair-haired young man. Gerald, being the only one who understands me at all, picked up my behavior quickly. "Uh, G-Gero…" Gerald stuttered. "Gero, she can get rather…territorial…"

Gero took no notice of Gerald's "warning", he simply watched us the way he watched my brother and I that first day. It seems that's as far back as my memories even go. I was close now to the young man who was unaware of my presence. I opened my mouth to speak. I was talking a lot today…

"Geht…out ohf mmmy…" that was all I managed. Just as I was about to grab him I heard the bar doors bang open and close quickly. Before me stood Gero, as I looked up I saw him looking down. He wore the expression of an owner mad at his dog. I've never stood this close to Gero before. Fear paralyzed me. I shook and trembled, but couldn't move.

"Move it" he muttered and at that moment I shrieked. My muscles obeyed and I crawled back to my corner; _my_ dark little corner where death stood patiently by my side.

Gero then proceeded to kick the boy all the way to the other corner of the room; the boy groaning with every kick received. Gero managed to kick the boy into a sitting position, not really wanting to actually touch him with his own hands.

Gero, after some hesitation lifted one of the boys' arms. A shackle was placed on one, then on the other wrist. Gero sighed as he stood up, and then turned to face me. He gave me a glare; a warning look loomed in his eyes.

"Stay away from the boy!" he ordered loudly, "Do ya hear!"

I curled into a ball and inched as much into the corner as I could. Gero held his gaze, he wanted a response. Holding my breath, I nodded, just wanting him to leave. Gero accepted it and turned to leave the cell, as noiselessly as he entered.

They were gone. I could only be sure as I heard Gerald leave. Though relieved, now I had a problem…

I looked to the other corner to see the blonde handcuffed in iron. His head hung down limply as if weighed down by his hair. The low moaning emanating from him was strangely comforting. And I was relieved I wasn't in his given situation, shackled to the stony wall like that.

But it still wasn't fair. This cell was my cell. This was all I had left and now _they_ were making me share it. But I didn't dare disobey Gero and dispose of him.

I couldn't doze into the dream state offered by death. Not with that boy there in my cell. It was too uncomforting. He was violating my space and this just couldn't do. Why did Gero give me this guy? His presence was infuriating. I wanted him away from me!

His soft moaning was disrupted suddenly. A groan escaped from deep in his throat as his head lifted. Slowly his hair cleared way to reveal small slits of blue. Looking at me now he exposed his handsome face. His full blue eyes opened. Not an icy blue like my brother or Gero or me, but an opaque cerulean that was warm and friendly. The look he gave me was one of uncertainty.

I no longer wanted him away. I was even disappointed he had to see me naked and dirty in this cell corner covered in my own excretions like an animal. Such beautiful eyes, I tried to smile.

"…H…Hi" I managed.

"…Hi…" his voice came out gruff. He blushed and turned his eyes away uncomfortably. Not only did I miss those orbs of blue, I also felt hurt. He must not want to look at me. It must be a real pain to have to look at me…

"_What are you talking about?" a boy with jet black hair snarled. He was tinkered away at a broken bike. Alongside it stood a row of many broken bikes. A cup with a couple of bills stood beside a blonde girl, ready to panhandle. "Well, I never have any nice clothes…" she said sadly. A look of perplexity appeared on his face. _

"_What…?"_

"_How can you even think about clothes at a time like this?" he let out in one breath. He suddenly smiled back at her. "Doesn't matter, you look pretty either way --"_

What was that name…?

_She smiled slyly at him. "Of coarse you would think so. I look like you!"_

Was that…some memory? I sighed. What was the name?

Without me realizing it I started crying. I have never really cried in my life. But suddenly I just felt this overwhelming feeling of tears well in my eyes and a sob caught in my throat.

"Hey! Don't cry…" his voice came out quite clear, despite the rough breathing. The blonde smiled at me, his eyes smiling too. Though one look at me and his face saddened. He hung his head down outwardly exhausted.

I stared hard at him. His breathing was awful. Maybe Gero did something when he kicked him repeatedly like that.

He eventually looked up again "How long have you been here?" he asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

Drops of water, the blondes panting and deaths teasing laugh was all there was to be heard in the damp cell which I now had to share. Other than that there was silence. I took a deep breath…

"Don't forget you're name…"

He stared at me in alarm. My voice came clear and cross. His cerulean eyes darkened. Desperately he looked up to the ceiling and began noticing the shadows. He now took in death and the purple hazes all playing in the stony cracks of the cold wall. It was the air we both inhaled.

"My name…" he repeated. His breathing became worse. He slowly hung his head, confusion candid on his face.

After a moment he playfully lifted an eyebrow and faced me, smiling. He chuckled, shaking his head no.

"…It's too late for that man"

* * *

"I can't take this anymore" 

Who said that? I try to listen more closely. I turn to see Gerald. He had an unexpected cigarette hanging from his mouth. His auburn hair is shaggy and his eyes exhausted

Is he talking to me? He limply drops his notepad and slumps to the floor. Though Gerald is the only one of us who sleeps properly, he's also the one who works the hardest. Lately, he tends to lean into crazed insomniac mode as well. I suppose he has nightmares too.

"Gerald, are you alright?"

A moment

"Yes…"

I hear him get up. "Gero's talking to him again." I turn curiously to him. "The young man?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"I don't think the guy's a vegetable. I think he can still hear and…feel. He's still responsive to touch and sound. I can tell. When I have to "tend" to him I notice his eyelids. They tremble, like he's dreaming". He looks up at me, horror lingering in his eyes.

"He's responsive…and I can't deal with it any longer".

* * *

**Trying to make these things longer...**


End file.
